Vanessa did 12 squats around noon. Nadia did 10 squats at night. How many fewer squats did Nadia do than Vanessa?
Solution: Find the difference between Vanessa's squats and Nadia's squats. The difference is $12 - 10$ squats. $12 - 10 = 2$.